


Beautiful People

by hyacinthis



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Both characters are underage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: zera and jaibo smut fic/slight angst
jaibo wants to be beautiful if only to appeal to zera





	

The heels he’s decided to wear tonight click loudly down the sidewalk as he rushes towards their hideout, keeping his face down. He doubts he’ll see anyone at this late at night, but Jaibo tends to be a very unlucky young man. The last thing he wants is to run into someone he knows whilst he has a face full of makeup, in women’s clothe, with women’s lingerie beneath that. If that ever happens, he’ll never show his face again.

 

But it won't happen. It won't happen because he and Zera plan everything out carefully, so that both of them can indulge without having to worry. It would be one thing if Jaibo is caught like this, but another if Zera would to be caught with Jaibo when he was like that. So they meet up in the hideout late at night and in the hours before, a sleep deprived Jaibo puts on his makeup to meet the person that he loves more than anything else in the world.

 

Zera.

 

He knows his feelings for Zera are unrequited, but that doesn't stop him from catering to Zera’s every will. How unfaithful would he be if he didn't? If Zera every calls on Jaibo, Jaibo does as he’s told in less than an instant. Anything to get private time alone with him. Anything to make Jaibo feel like Zera may actually love him back. These meetings are a reward for Jaibo’s hard work and a stress reliever for Zera all rolled up in one.

 

Jaibo sneaks into the hideout quietly, as if someone other than Zera could be inside. He shuts and locks the door behind himself before descending down the stairs and to the ground floor. And there he is. Sitting on his throne, he stares down at Jaibo through his rectangular frames. Jaibo slowly approached him, dropping to his knees and pressing kisses to his boots once he’s close enough.

 

Zera raised his foot, pressing it into Jaibo’s left shoulder to get him off. “You’re late.” He growls.

 

“I know,” Jaibo answers quickly, submissively pressing his forehead to the ground. “I had trouble sneaking out, I’m sorry.”

 

“This is the second time you’ve been late this month.”

 

“I’m sorry, Zera.” Jaibo apologizes, voice barely there. 

 

“You told me it wouldn't happen again.” Both of them are silent for a moment, Jaibo’s forehead still pressed to the ground. Zera lifts his chin with his foot, momentarily regarding him. “Why did it happen again?”

 

“I almost got caught sneaking out,” Jaibo murmurs. “It threw me off, I had to wait until my mother wasn't stirring in bed.”

 

Zera presses his foot to the back of Jaibo’s head, forcing him back into the submissive position. He stands, being sure to are on a some of his long black hair. He walks around to his raised backside, crossing his arms. He reaches down and pushes up Jaibo’s tight skirt, revealing his black panty hose and lacy thong. 

 

“Well,” Zera sighs. “At least you look nice. “Strip your shirt and skirt, keep everything else on, lean against the throne, back to me.”

 

Jaibo does as as told, keeping his back to Zera even as he strips. He hears Zera’s boots echoing through the empty hideout and he wants badly to turn and look at him. But he’s already in trouble, he knows it. He doesn't want to get into more trouble. He’s down to his bralette, his thing, his panty hose, and his heels and he leans against the throne, anxiously anticipating Zera’s return.

 

Zera comes back a minute or so later, a whip in his hand. He explained to Jaibo when they first started these meets that he wouldn't go easy on punishment, that if he he thought Jaibo needed to be punished, he wouldn't hesitate in punishing him. Jaibo already knows that he isn't going to hold back. Jaibo told him that he wouldn't be late again and he was late. He knew he was in big trouble.

 

Zera raises the whip above his head, bringing it down hard on Jaibo’s ass and thighs, leaving rips in his panty hose. Jaibo inhaled sharply, crying out loudly as Zera brings the whip down again. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Zera snaps. “You knew this would happen if you were late.”

 

Jaibo bites his lip hard, pressing his hand over his mouth. Zera brings the whip down again and Jaibo feels tears well up in his eyes. His welted skin starts to bleed with the next whip, but Zera doesn't let up. He keeps landing blows to the same spot and Jaibo is openly crying now, which just fuels Zera to land more blows to his ass and thighs. Jaibo knows it hasn't been long, but it feels like he's been kneeling there forever. 

 

Zera finally stops, simply dropping the whip and walking back over to Jaibo. He fists one of his hands into his hair, yanking his head up and examine his tear tracked make up. “You look like a whore,” he practically laughs, then pushed him away from the throne.

 

Zera sits himself down, legs slightly spread as Jaibo kneels before him just as he did when he first came in. Zera reaches down and almost apologetically strokes over his dark hair, regarding him once again. Jaibo leans his head up into the touch, closing his eyes as thick tears coated in mascara run down his cheeks. 

 

“Now, don't cry. You look pathetic when you cry.” Zera murmured, wiping some of his black tears from his cheeks. “You know I’ve treated you a lot worse.”

 

Jaibo nods his head in response, letting out a sob. He knows he’s right. Zera had done much worse to him in the past, he shouldn't be complaining. He’s been hurt much worse. But it’s a mix of pain and his intense love for Zera that’s causing him to sob like this. It’s his unrequited love and his complete and absolute devotion to Zera that’s making him pathetically sob. 

 

He leans forwards and sits between his legs, resting his head on his thigh. Zera reaches his hand out and strokes his dark hair in a tender display of affection. Jaibo leans up into the touch, exhaling shakily. Zera moves his other hand to his crotch and unzips his pants, pulling his erect cock from his pants. 

 

“You know what to do, slut.” He says tonelessly. 

 

Jaibo leans forward obediently, wrapping his red lips around the head of Zera’s cock, sighing shakily. He knows he can do it but he wishes he can stop crying. He doesn’t want to accidentally choke, it’s happened many times before but it’s never been a pleasant experience. He’s sure Zera would enjoy it, but Jaibo would not. Zera always enjoys any sort of pain Jaibo is put through. Jaibo begins to bob his head, tongueing across his dick the way he knows Zera likes it. He looks up at him, tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks. He hates that he submits to Zera so easily, but at this point he’s accustomed to it. He can’t help it. He’s given himself entirely to Zera; he knows what he likes and what he wants and how to give it to him. 

 

Zera moans lowly, running a hand through Jaibo’s silk hair. Jaibo looks up at him hesitantly, hoping he won’t pull on it again. He doesn’t know how much more hair pulling he can handle. It’s not pleasant, but he’ll endure it if only for Zera. Anything for Zera. Sure enough, Zera mindlessly tugs on his hair, still looking down at Jaibo over his rectangular frames, grey eyes piercing through Jaibo completely. Jaibo sucks a little harder, hollowing out his cheeks and gently holding onto his thighs for better support, speeding up some.

 

“Don’t rush it,” Zera scolds, yanking at his hair. “Don’t you want to enjoy our time together?”

 

Jaibo doesn’t answer, swallowing around the thickness in his mouth, slowing to Zera’s request. He just wants it to be over with so he can curl up in Zera’s lap and have quiet praises murmured to him. But for all he knows, Zera could draw this out until the sun comes up. And Jaibo would still cater to Zera’s needs, like he always does, like he’s done for the past couple of years. Jaibo has convinced himself that the more he pleases Zera and remains faithful, the closer Zera is to loving him. And once Zera loves him, all of the pain and abuse will be worth it in the end. He and Zera will be happy and in love. That’s Jaibo’s ultimate goal. 

 

Jaibo continues to suck and lap at his dick, trying to edge him closer to release, but Zera has become a master of making himself last just to make Jaibo work for it. He finally does, the substance leaking out into Jaibo’s mouth. Zera grasps at his hair, forcing him to swallow before pushing him off of his cock completely. Jaibo feels drained and emotionless, exhausted from not only the late hour but what Zera puts him through as well. He leans his head against Zera’s thigh, his eyes fluttering close.

 

Zera lets out a sympathetic click of the tongue and slowly helps Jaibo up into his lap, Jaibo curling up like a cat, closing his eyes. At this point in their odd and complicated relationship, Jaibo doesn’t even care about having his own orgasm. He only cares about pleasing Zera. It’s not like Zera would let him come anyways. 

 

Zera strokes his back slowly, admiring the work he’s done on his ass and thighs. “Tired?”

 

Jaibo lets out a tired grunt in response. 

 

“Will you be able to make it home?”

 

Jaibo shifts and turns to look at him, blinking. He’s never had to leave that early. He would sit for an hour at latest, just relaxing in Zera’s lap. “Do I have to leave now?” He asks hoarsely.

 

“Well it’s almost four in the morning,”Zera states. “You have to leave eventually.”

 

Jaibo doesn’t answer, sighing slowly. He understands. Zera wants him to leave. He wanted badly to just lay in his lap for a while, but if Zera wants him to leave he will. He slowly stands and starts to get dressed, Zera’s grey eyes still scanning him. Jaibo looks at him once he’s dressed.

 

“Can I have a kiss before I leave?” He asks quietly, timidly.

 

Zera sighs and stands, cupping Jaibo’s cheek tenderly in his hand. He leans down, capturing his red lips in his and holding it. For a moment, Jaibo can almost swear it’s a normal relationship. Then the kiss breaks and Zera sits back down. Jaibo bows his head and leaves, rushing out of the hideout as quickly as he humanly can.

 

The second the cool air outside hits his face, the tears start cascading down his cheeks again. He hates that he’s fallen for Zera. He hates that he’s fallen for such a sadistic being.


End file.
